Never Forget
by Tiffalove
Summary: Set during 2/12 and goes AU. Nate does something to hurt Jenny after what happened at the Snowflake ball. She leaves town and comes back two years later. Nate has always felt guilty about what he did. Can he make it up to her when she returns? Nate/Jenny
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! This is my first Jenny/Nate fic and I'm excited about it! I know she isn't around anymore but I seriously wanted them to get together so here is my imagination! Hope you all enjoy it

I do not own Gossip girl or anything to do with GG

"Why would you do this to me?" I say to the brown haired boy staring back at me. "I thought we were friends."

"We are Jenny, but what you did to Vanessa wasn't right." He says angrily. "She might have taken the letter but what you did in return is something Blair would do."

"How can you say we are friends after what you just did?" I choked out. "She has done far worse than me and you always take everyone else's side!"

I turn away from him; I refuse to let him see how much he hurt me. I thought after he kissed me it would be wonderful but this is what I get.

"Jenny, look at me." He says quietly. I didn't move I kept my face away from him. Seeing the disappointment in his eyes was more then I could take. Maybe I went about it the wrong way but Vanessa took away the one thing I wanted in life. She was supposed to be my friend and knew how much I cared about him.

"What you did hurt more then what I did to Vanessa." I say closing my eyes as I remember what just happened. How did everything get so messed up? I was supposed to be happy. "I will never forgive you for that, Nate."

"Jenny…." He says trying to reach for me; I jerk my body away from his. The last thing I need is for him to try and touch me. My resolve might break if I can feel his warm hand on me.

"Go be with Vanessa, We are done here. " I bite out." Goodbye Nate."

I walk away and never look back. The Upper Eastside isn't the place for me, you stay here long enough and it will destroy everything you are and I won't be one of those people. I won't become something I am not. Time for little Jenny Humphrey to move on.

"She left?" Nate said wide eyed. Dan nodded at him and he felt guilt consume him. "When did she leave? I just talked to her yesterday."

"She came home last night and asked to talk to my Dad." Dan pointed to the couch offering Nate a seat. "She asked him if she could move in with my Mom, My dad asked why and she said she crossed a line and didn't want to become one of the mean girls like Blair."

Nate cringed, I made her fell like that and now she is gone. "When did she leave?"

"Early this morning, my dad told her to sleep on it and see if she still felt the same today." He says sadly. "She didn't sleep well and looked like crap this morning but told my Dad she felt the same."

"Wow." It was all Nate could say, they had a fight the day before and she was already gone. "Does Vanessa know?

"Not yet, I haven't told her yet. " Dan said unenthusiastically. "Honestly, after yesterday I don't think she would care."

"You don't really think that right?" Nate didn't believe that, they were friends no matter what happened. Vanessa would care if she left.

"I am not sure but Vanessa can hold a grudge sometimes." Dan says shrugging.

"Let me tell her? Nate asked hopefully. Dan looked at him questioningly and nodded his head. I can't believe this is happening, Jenny is gone because of me.

"Well I'm going to go find Vanessa, Sorry your sister left." Nate said getting up and patting Dan on the back. He turned to walk away and heard Dan say "Yea me too."

A/N: I know its short but I just wanted you to get a feel for where I was taking the story. Hope you all liked it and if you could review that would be awesome!


	2. Chapter 2

Gossip girl here, Rumor has it Little Jenny Humphrey is back. Why is she back after two years? We will have to see what kind of fun she brings with her return. We missed you Little J.

Nate just stared at his phone, shocked… Is she really back? He couldn't believe it. He tried to get a hold of her when she left but she got her phone turned off and he sent her letters after convincing Dan to give him the address. She never responded and he didn't blame her. What he did to her was wrong and he knows that now. He is no longer with Vanessa and hasn't been for a long time. He figured out that Vanessa was mean and vindictive. He has stayed single for the most part, except for the random fling every now and then. His thought process gets cut off when he hears someone in the coffee shop saying "Excuse me sir."

He looks around and sees that almost everyone is staring at him. He shrugs and says sorry and steps up to the counter.

"What can I get you sir?" The blonde girl behind the counter asks impatiently.

" Can I get a Venti Caffe Americano?" he told her apologetically.

"Alright, that will be four fifty ." She said putting her hand out. He hands her a five and she gives him his change after putting money in the register. "It will be ready soon, please go stand over there and wait."

Nate walks over to the counter she pointed to and sat at the table close to it. He pulled out his phone and looked at the gossip girl post. Gossip girl had posted a picture of Jenny but it was from two years ago. So no one has seen her yet? Maybe she isn't really back. Looking at the picture he couldn't help but wonder what she looked like now.

"Here is your coffee sir." He grabs his coffee and say thanks as he walks out. Sitting in the back of the limo on the way to school he wonders if he should call Dan and find out what is going on. Dan and I weren't talking after he found out everything that went on at the ball. Not many people were there to witness to what he did to Jenny. When Dan found out, he knew it was partly my fault Jenny left that night. He punched me and I let him. After months of saying sorry he finally started talking to me again. Everyone knows what happened now, thanks to gossip girl.

Pulling out his phone, Nate dials Dan's number but it goes straight to voicemail. He opens the divider and sees Rob, his driver turn to face him.

"Change of plans Rob." he tells him eagerly. "We are going to Brooklyn."

"Yes, sir" He says politely and Nate hits the button to put the divider back up. leaning back in his seat he smiles. God, I hope she is there.

* * *

><p>Jenny walks into the elevator with her Dad and sighs. She didn't want to be her at all but she had no other choice. Her mom was moving to California with her husband. Jenny wanted to go but her Dad didn't want to be that far away from her. She didn't want to be the reason her mom didn't go to Cali so she agreed to come back to live with her Dad. She would just buy her time until she was eighteen and could leave. She really hoped her dad didn't put her back in Constance.<p>

"Hey dad, what school am I going too?" Jenny said unenthusiastically.

"I haven't gotten that far yet." He told her simply. If she didn't feel so indifferent to this whole situation, she probably would have been happy to hear that. "Why are you asking about school?"

"I was just hoping that I would be a loud to go to public school." She said perking up a little at the prospect of not having to deal with over privileged kids and mean girls. She knew Blair and Serena weren't there anymore but she was sure it was the same, just with different girls.

"We can talk about your options later." he said apprehensively. she looked at him questioningly. Please tell me he isn't going to try and convince me to go to that god forsaken school.

She was going to say something but the elevator stopped and the doors flung open. She started to walk out and saw someone standing there. She gasped... and then flung her arms around her big brother.

"Aw, missed you too Jenny!" Dan said hugging his sister back. She beamed a smile at him and he laughed.

"You are one of the only things I missed Dan" She said letting go of him. She really did miss him. He was always there for her, even when she was being annoying to him. She looked over at her Dad and he seemed a little hurt. "I missed you too, Dad."

He brightened up and hugged her. "I missed you, Jenny."

"So should we go inside?"Dan asked cheerfully. Jenny nodded and he put his arm through hers and they almost skipped inside the loft. Jenny's dad laughed at his two kids and shut the door behind them.

Jenny sat on the couch and Dan sat right next to her. "So how have things been going, Jenny?"

"They have been good. Hudson is nice and the people there are awesome." She said looking sad. She was really going to miss it. She made a lot of friends and thought she had left this world behind for good. "There was a design program there that I got involved in."

"That's great!" Dan said enthusiastically. He turned and looked at Rufus and nodded to the seat across from them. Rufus came and sat down with them and Jenny smiled at both of them. "I am happy you are backing Jenny."

"I wish I could say the same, there was a reason I left." She told them quietly. She looked away from them and was fidgeting with her fingers. Please let it be different this time. I don't want to fall back into the same pattern. "I just want to live my life and not have to deal with the Upper Eastside."

"I understand that Hun." Rufus said sympathetically. "But you haven't thought about going back to Constance? It's a really good opportunity."

Jenny sighed. Of course he wants her to go there; it's where Dan graduated from. "Yes it is but that school is full of petty and vindictive people. It's not our world so why act like it is?"

"Jenny…" Her dad said looking at her sadly. "I know what happened two years ago and you have to let it go."

"He is right Jenny." Dan said trying to help his Dad out. "Nate said…"

"I don't want to talk about Nate." Jenny said closing her eyes. She felt the tears threatening to come but she forced herself to push it down. She would not cry in front of them. It still hurt like hell when she thought about it. She liked him so much and he broke her. She didn't date anyone in Hudson at all for fear they would break her heart.

"Ok then, we won't talk about it." Dan said looking over at his Dad cocking an eyebrow. Jenny opened her eyes and swallowed the lump in her throat. She could handle being here again.

"It's just too much right now." She whispered. She was afraid saying too much would bring her to tears.

"We understand, sweetie." Rufus told her as he sit next to her and hugged her. She tries to keep it together and it takes all she has not to just crawl into her daddies lap like she is five again and just cry. She hugged him back and let go quickly. "You must be hungry Jenny; we have been driving for awhile."

At the talk of food her stomach rumbles and she laughs." Yea, I guess I am hungry."

"Alright what do you want to eat?" Rufus said laughing heartily as he walks into the kitchen. Dad stands up and follows him in there.

"A sandwich is fine." Jenny said, standing up and walking to her suitcases." I am going to be in my room unpacking, call me when it's done."

"Alright." He said easily. She grabbed her rolling suitcase and her bag and went into her room.

Looking around her room, she sees nothing has really changed at all. Minus the clothes and sewing machine being gone, everything was the same as it always was. She threw her bag on the bed and sat down. She just stares at everything around her. This was the old Jenny and she wasn't that girl anymore. She still had her blonde hair and edgy way of dressing but inside she was different. She grew up a lot when she was away and let go of who she used to be when she was here. She hears someone walk in and turns to see Dan.

"Hey, your sandwich is ready." He told her slowly. "What were you looking at?"

"I am just trying to figure out how to make this room more me." She said distractedly, looking around the room at everything.

"It is you, Jenny." He said laughing weakly. She looked at him for a second and then kept putting her room together in her head.

"It used to be me, not anymore." She said simply. "I was thinking of doing like a red in here, not blood red or anything but a cool red."

"Sounds edgy." Dan said beaming a smile at her.

"Yea, I like the thought of it." She said smiling back at him.

"Well, you're sandwich is in the kitchen when you're done." He told her as he walked out and shut the door. She spent another fifteen minutes in her room, changing out of her clothes and putting the rest of her clothes away.

As she walks to the kitchen, someone knocks on the door. She yells 'I got it" loudly to her brother and Dad and flings the door open. Her heart stops beating and she swears she is going to pass out.

"Why are you here?"She said stiffly.

A/N: So everyone know who it is right? Sorry I left it there but it's more fun that way! Hope you all enjoyed it and would love to have some feedback. Good or bad is fine with me. Just don't be too mean if you don't like it. I am also sorry it took a few weeks to get this up, been super busy! Anyways, comment if you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Why are you here?" She said stiffly.

Vanessa turned pale and looked liked she was going to pass out. "You're back…."

"Yea, I am." Jenny said holding the door open and blocking the way so Vanessa wouldn't try and come in. "Again why are you here?"

"I came to see Dan." Vanessa told her quietly. Jenny was seething inside; Dan was still hanging out with her? After everything that happened.

"DAN, Vanessa is here." She said loudly, turning toward the bedrooms waiting for her brother to show himself. "You can stand out in the hall and wait for him."

Jenny shut the door in her face and turned toward where he brother was. "You still hang out with her?"

"Jenny, it's been two years." He said slowly. "I didn't talk to her for a long time but we put the past behind us."

"You didn't think to tell her I was coming home?" She asked questioningly. She looked like she was about to spit fire. "Since you are such great friends now, you would think you would have told her I was coming back."

"I didn't know how to approach the subject." He explained. "It is a touchy subject for both of you; you are not innocent in this Jenny."

She glared at him and then stomped past him. "She is in the hall; let her in if you want."

Jenny stormed into her room and threw herself on the bed. Not innocent in this? She knew what she did was wrong and she felt bad about it but if she is such good friends with Dan now why did she never call or write to say sorry. She had written her a letter, talking was just something she couldn't do. Jenny told her she was sorry for everything she did that night and got nothing in return. She must not have told Dan about that letter.

Jenny heard someone knocking on the door and rolled her eyes, did he leave her out there? She laughed to herself, would be funny if he did. She didn't bother to get up to find out though. Whoever it was wasn't there for her. She had no friends here now. Maybe she would make some when she went to public school. She heard voices outside her room but couldn't hear what they were saying. Was that two guys? It peaked her interest so she got down on her knees where the door was pulled up a little and looked through it. Jenny thought she was going to die when she saw who it was out there. She backed up instinctively and started looking around for an escape route. This can't be happening…. She didn't see any viable routes to go too. She could slip into Dan's room and ninja her way out the window but she was wearing four inch heels and would probably break her neck. So she decided to just stay in her room and pray that neither one of them came in. Was Vanessa still out there? Were they still together? She closed her eyes not wanting to think about that.

She heard someone knock on the door and she stopped breathing…. Oh god no, please no.

"Hey Jenny, its Dan." She heard his muffled voice say through the door. She didn't respond maybe he will think I am sleeping. She held her breath thinking that he would hear her and come in anyways. He knocked again and she wanted to swear. Give up already. "Jenny, can I open the door?"

She sighed and actually cursed this time. "Fine."

He pulled the door up slowly and came in shutting it behind him. "Nate is here, Jenny."

She looked at her with a knowing look. "Yea, I kind of got that thanks."

"He wants to talk to you." He said quietly, looking at me sadly. "I told him you wouldn't want too but he said just ask."

She looked away and sighed. Could she talk to him without crying? She wasn't sure but this was inevitable wasn't it? I guess Dan was friends with both of them again. "Is Vanessa still here?"

No way would she do it with HER here. "No, I told her to leave right before Nate came."

Good she thought bitterly. "Fine, I'll talk to him."

She took a deep breath, pulled open the door and walked out to see the man that crushed her heart two years ago. Stepping into the room, she almost gasped. Age did wonders for that boy. His blue eyes held nervousness and just a little excitement in them. She willed herself to look away, God he was amazingly hot. She settled with putting her hands on her hips and trying her best to scowl.

"Hi Jenny." He whispered quietly to her. He was standing there in all his hotness fidgeting with his hands.

"Hey" She said shortly. She was not about to make this easy on him at all.

"How was Hudson?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Better then here." She told him condescendingly. She wanted to smirk but kept her face neutral. Score one for Jenny.

"I see" Was all he said, He looked hurt but she didn't feel guilty. What he did to her was far worse than saying a few curt words to him. "I wanted to tell you I am sorry for what happened at the ball that night."

"Are you sorry because you feel bad I left after it?"She said simply. He perked up a little and she sighed, he wasn't going to like this. "Or are you are actually sorry?"

He gave her a sad look but refused to look away. "How I acted that night was wrong, and I am sorry that you felt like you had to leave."

"I didn't want to be like Blair." She said irritably.

"You are nothing like Blair and I shouldn't have said that you were." He said taking a step toward her. Jenny moved back.

"I forgive you Nate but I will never forget what you did."

He stepped back and put his hand through his hair. " I was upset and what you did was wrong."

"And you thought you would be the knight and shining armor to Vanessa huh?" She said through her teeth. She needed to calm down before she started crying in front of him. She would never do that.

"I don't know what I was thinking." He said grimly.

"You don't want to tell me what your thinking that night." She said coldly. She turned away from him and whispered " We will never be friends again, Nate. Actually we never were friends."

He sighed but didn't say anything instead he turned around and headed for the door. He turned around when he almost got there said quietly "I missed you Jenny."

Jenny was shocked and no coherent thought could be formed in her brain. She just kept replaying those words in her head. She had no idea how long she was standing there but she came out of it when her brother put his hand on her shoulder and pulled her into a hug. She didn't want to cry in front of anyone but today was so emotionally draining that she just broke down and cried in her brothers arms.

Welcome back to the Upper Eastside right?

A/N Hey guys! thanks for reading the 3rd chapter of my story! Hope you all liked the Nate/Jenny talk.(Ok it wasn't happy and all that but without drama why would I write?) :) I will have Chapter 4 up in a few days. Shooting for Fri or Sat! Anyways, Reviews are awesome, would love you forever if you would review! :)


End file.
